


Beyond The Walls | AOT Boys x Reader: Extras

by Eiri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Original Character Death(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiri/pseuds/Eiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of special chapters, mostly one-shots, and extras as an accompaniment to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3619128/chapters/7988889">Beyond The Walls | AOT Boys x Reader</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone!

This book is just a series of special chapters and extras for Beyond The Walls. Think of it as a behind the scenes kind of thing that shows some events that happened in the story--events that I did not mention, or just events I mentioned casually and did not detail in the main story.

Most of these will be stand alone one-shots so it's alright to not read these if you don't want to! These one-shots won't affect the main story line in any way as well. For a quick rundown, this book would mostly contain general AOT Boys x reader one-shots (general, meaning there's no specific love interest for you here because I only plan to do that during the endings) and this side book is just meant to lighten up the mood as the main story line is admittedly tense and could get a bit dramatic.

If you play games, then think of this book as that secret ending/route only a few would know of.

Other things the book may contain:  
\- stories about your in-story best friends' (Devan, Erian, and Ysavelle's) point of views  
\- stories of your 105th Trainees Squad days (unmentioned day-offs, more training, etc.  
\- stories about some side characters from your 105th Trainees Squad batch mates.  
\- stories of your Scouting Legion days that weren't mentioned in the story


	2. Special | What Letters Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, (F/n) has a lover back in Sina.

  
**Beyond The Walls | Special Chapter 1  
Timeline: 1 month and 21 days since you became a member of the Scouting Legion.**  
   
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
   
You were running through the hallways, dusty (h/l) strands in disarray as you cringed in the memory of even going as far as to squeeze yourself under your bed just a few minutes earlier. You guess maybe the captain wasn't really as much of a clean freak as they suggest or maybe things have been in such a rush lately because of the upcoming expedition, and no one simply had the time to clean anything.  
   
In any case, you made a mental note to clean whatever dust bunny resided under your bed later.  
   
Right now, there were more pressing things to do.  
   
“(F/n)!” An auburn haired girl panted behind you. “It wouldn't… kill you to slow down.” Erian muttered as she clutched her knees in a bent position when you stopped your feet to let her catch up.  
   
“Sorry.” You bit your bottom lip as you pictured some none too peaceful scene in the secrecy of your head. “It’s just that… if I don’t send a reply, I might as well just throw myself off the wall.” You took a gulp of air as pity washed over you the very moment you registered the battered expressions you and your friend wore.  
   
“That’s an exaggeration.” Erian panted.  
   
“I might not come back Erian.”  
   
Erian huffed and straightened her posture, but before anything else could be done, the hazel eyed girl had flicked you in the head. You brought a palm up to your slightly throbbing forehead, a look of disdain marring both of your features as you scowled at the girl before you who just settled for crossing her arms.  
   
“Stop being pessimistic (F/n).” The girl scolded.  
   
“I’m just saying the truth.” You sighed.  
   
“A possibility.” Erian said. “It’s not set in stone yet and it won’t be.”  
   
You opened you mouth to speak though you were not exactly sure what you could have said, you just wanted to say anything to prove the auburn haired girl wrong. But as soon as you opened your mouth, you caught a glimpse of pitch black and beige in the distance, their expressions looking no less as good as yours did.  
   
“(F/n)! Erian!” Ysavelle shouted as she was just a couple steps away.  
   
“Any luck?” You said with a hopeful tone that dropped when you saw your friend shake her head.  
   
“We can continue later.” Devan interrupted. “Lunch is going to end in a few minutes.”  
   
The brown eyed boy saw you open your mouth a bit as your eyebrows furrowed, but before you could spew out a predicted rejection, the boy had taken you by the wrist and was dragging you past corridors with Erian and Ysavelle tagging along and wearing such relieved expressions on their faces.  
   
You could have yanked your hand away from Devan. It wasn't that hard if you really wanted to do so, but then you were tired from all the running you have done and your back was hurting from all the crouching you've been doing. Hand to hand combat training earlier in the morning didn't really spare you much of your stamina either.  
   
Passing by some windows to the mess hall, you took note of the sky that had long lost its calming blue and instead displayed warm colors of orange and yellow. It was just then that you realized that you have probably been going around base for a couple hours now. So with an irate sigh, you resigned yourself to your friends.  
   
Though of course, the feeling of wanting to escape was never wiped off of you.  
   
You see, earlier in the day, squad leader Hanji had called you into her office after breakfast for what she called a “very important matter”.    
   
To be honest, at first you were anxious since you've never really been in her office apart from that time when you were sick, and you didn't really want to go back either, not after you were given sleeping pills instead of actual medicine. Aside from that incident, summons to the offices of high ranking officials normally meant something along the lines of ‘you’re in deep shit’ to the 105th trainees.  
   
For a moment you thought they were going to relieve you of your military duties.  
   
So when the brunette opened a drawer on her desk, you were pretty sure your heart was ready to fly out of your chest, only to calm itself down when the squad leader pulled out a fancy looking envelope embossed with intricate patterns on the side.  
   
You stared at her with a confused look, but the woman simply gave you one of her bright smiles and gestured for you to take the delicate paper in her hands. Reaching out to get it, you reluctantly grabbed the envelope from her hands and studied your name written in elegant cursive on the back of it.  
   
It was a letter, and looking at the writing at the back, you could pretty much make a guess on who the sender was.  
   
After a small conversation about life in the faction, you then slipped the envelope on the pocket of your trousers and gave a salute before exiting the room to leave the squad leader to her stacks of paperwork.  
   
The day was really hectic soon after that, so much that you actually forgot about the letter you got until you were allowed to go back into your rooms for the day after morning training. But when you reached for the letter in your pocket, your hand was met with nothing but fabric.  
   
Was it that time where you bumped into Connie in the hallways just after you left Hanji’s office? But then when you asked the guy just a few minutes earlier, he said he had no idea what you were going on about. Maybe it was the mess hall? But you haven’t really been there since breakfast and you got the letter from Hanji after your morning meal.  
   
Needless to say, you have been searching for that envelope the moment you realized you lost it. It was odd though, that even with the help of your best friends, you four couldn't find the letter anywhere.  
   
Well, the base of the Scouting Legion was a damn castle to begin with. Obviously, the area was definitely too large to search with four people. But then again, searching each and every part of the castle wasn't a logical thing to do when all you ever did after you left Hanji’s office was go to your room three doors away to retrieve your military jacket and then you went out into the training fields to grab a dagger and start sparring with whoever was free.  
   
“Here, eat up.” Ysavelle smiled as she handed you a tray with a bowl of steaming soup before taking a seat beside you.  
   
“Thanks.” You muttered, picking up the spoon beside the wooden bowl and scanning the floor mess hall one more time before taking a spoonful of your meal.  
   
“We’ll find it (F/n).” Devan reassured you, to which you just nodded as a response.  
   
“Maybe we can even get others to help us.” Erian said thoughtfully.  
   
“Now that I think about it… where are the others from the 104th?” Ysavelle’s gray-blue eyes did a quick search up on the place.  
   
“I saw Krista and Ymir on the hallways.” Erian said. “(F/n) and I passed by Mikasa earlier.”  
   
“Sasha is over there.” Devan gestured his head over to the brunette happily drowning herself with food on a table not that far away.  
   
“No… I mean, the boys.” Ysavelle muttered. “We met them earlier, but since then… I don’t know, it’s like they've disappeared?”  
   
“Maybe they’re training again.” Erian replied after taking a gulp of her water, and that possibly ended the matter since everyone else had begun eating again. You on the other hand, did another quick scan of the room before giving a sigh and stuffing your face once again with tasteless food.  
   
You have just concluded that maybe someone had mistaken it for litter and thrown it.  
   
But scouring through garbage sounded a little too much unappealing to you so you settled with blindly hoping someone had picked it up and you just had to look for that person.  
   
You weren't completely wrong with that analogy though, because someone did pick up the letter. Except when you asked the person about it, he blatantly lied without meaning to. It was curiosity probably, or could jealousy have been a better term?  
   
There was just something so unnerving to the guy when he picked the letter up and saw your name beautifully inscribed on the side of some expensive looking paper that he assumed had come from nowhere else but Sina. There was no name on the cream background other than yours, so the sender was anonymous and the guy didn’t like that.  
   
So as soon as you had left with a thanks and turned the corner after asking him, a boy with golden eyes and shaved hair began a debate within him that lasted for quite a span of time before ending with the careful opening of the envelope and taking a folded piece of paper inside.  
   
For a moment there was regret, but the first few sentences into the letter and the guy was running across stone floors. The once crisp cream colored paper now scrunched in his hands as the golden eyed boy headed for the library.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

With a slam of the door, different colored orbs had directed themselves to the boy with golden hues. Their expressions indifferent as they stared at Connie who was panting like he had been punished and just finished running laps around the base.  
   
“Connie?”  Bertholdt was the first one to speak.  
   
“I have something to tell you.” Connie muttered between pants  
   
“Is it about lunch? We were just about to head on to the mess hall.” A blond boy remarked, his hands encasing a leather book.  
   
It was Armin’s idea to go to the library as soon as their training was done, and not like the rest of the boys of the 104th had anything better to do so they just tagged along for the heck of it. The girls had other things to do, not that they minded it, and Connie was called over by (F/n) a while back when they were on the way here.  
   
It was taking all the boys had to retrain themselves from strangling the golden eyed boy.  
   
Was he confessed to? Is that why he was here? To rub the fact that (F/n) chose him in their faces?  
   
“(F/n) has a lover!”  
   
“Well, congrats about that.” A certain two tone haired boy scoffed as he crossed his arms. “Just so you know, you better sleep with your eyes open tonight.”  
   
“What?” Connie muttered.  
   
“D-didn't (F/n) confess to you?” Bertholdt said as loud as a whisper as his eyes squinted a little into a subtle glare.  
   
“I wish!” Connie exclaimed.  
   
“You’re not just saying that so we won’t kill you, right?” Reiner said as he eyed the boy up and down.  
   
“No, I wish I was, minus the killing part but that’s not what I meant.” Connie said hurriedly and before any protest could be said, the boy held up the letter in front of his friends. “It’s for (F/n).” He added.  
   
Silence ensued in the room as all eyes went into focus on neatly written words that made up the first part of the paper. It wasn't that long really, just short and straightforward, but still, the boys’ once neutral expressions turned a little grimmer than the last with every word that passed their line of sight.  
   
“What the hell?” Jean, being the first to read the letter from top to bottom, had snatched the paper from the hands of the boy with the buzz cut and was deciding on whether or not to rip the offensive piece of literature.  
   
Before the ashy-brown mop could do so however, a voice resounded by the open door, and all eyes turned over to their stoic captain who practically stabbed them to death with his piercing gray eyes alone.  
   
“What are you doing you fucking brats?”  
   
“B-but (F/n)’s...” Jean muttered, his hands clutching the letter like it was his lifeline.  
   
“Oh?” Levi said in mock understanding, before pushing past the boy with the buzz cut and snatching the paper away from Jean in a swift motion. It was really a miracle the letter hasn't ripped yet, despite the many ways it has been handled like it was as fragile as a brick or something.  
   
“Tch, what does that brat have to do with this?” The captain began as he glared at the group of boys in front of him.  
   
“I don’t believe this…” Eren muttered.  
   
Armin nudged his friend but the brunette seemed to be lost in his own world, even when the short captain had sent a glare to the emerald eyed boy. This situation didn't last that long though, especially when Eren had spoken up again, his tone bordering disbelief and uncertain anger.  
   
“(F/n)… (F/n) has a lover.”  
   
“What the hell was that, brat?” Levi said with his usual stoic demeanor, though inside he felt like his heart had stopped beating for a second.  
   
“(F-F/n) got a letter from a lover in Sina.” Armin answered for his friend that was probably beyond the throes of some dream world and is incapable of answering the captain to save his life. “W-we’ll go apologize to her right away.”  
   
Levi raised an eyebrow at the boy’s statement, and then he looked at the paper held securely in his palm. He thought the boys were just playing around with some pages of a random book, but then that didn't seem to be the case at all.  
   
“It’s true.” Reiner said with a sigh as he gestured towards the letter.  
   
“You better not be joking, you shits.” Levi said.  
   
“W-we’re not, sir.” Bertholdt answered quickly.  
   
With a little sigh, Levi contemplated on whether or not he should read an apparent lover’s letter to you.  
   
If he had to be truthful, he’d want nothing more than to read whatever was written in the letter addressed to you. But of course it was a confidential thing and it was never right to read letters that were never meant for his eyes. His morals wouldn't allow that.  
   
But then Levi said screw his morals because one moment later he’s reading the letter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
 

_To my dearest (F/n),_

 

_It’s been a while since you left for the military and I miss you so much already. I heard you got into the Scouting Legion and I want you to know I’m so proud of you, although I would be lying if I said I’d rather have you there than here with me. I've talked to your mother for a while now, and once you get home, we’ll be announcing something important to you. Sorry I wasn't there to tell you good bye when you left for training. I heard you’ll be going on an expedition soon. You’re scared aren't you? I remember that before, whenever you feel bad, I’d hug you and then you’ll feel better. I’m sorry for not being there for you now, but I want to tell you that you’re the most beautiful and strongest woman in the world I've ever seen and I want you to know that I love you._

  
_  
All the best, visit soon when you get the chance._

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
When the corporal finished the letter, he was torn between wanting to rip the letter and wanting to rip the bastard’s head who wrote this.  
   
Though of course the calling of the latter decision was stronger, but the man didn't even have the chance to sprint to his room and collect is gear when a certain blond boy with sea blue eyes had closed the library door and barricaded it with his person.  
   
As much as everyone in the room had the same great want of committing murder that night, it wasn't right. And what about that certain (e/c) eyed girl? Reading something meant for her was a grave offense already and she might not even forgive them for doing such a thing. They still couldn't stomach the fact that the girl they were all fawning over had been taken all along.  
   
It was the worst joke fate had ever played on them and it probably felt worse than getting bitten by a titan.  
   
Outside, the once warm colors of the sky were beginning to turn dim as navy blue shades seemed to have felt their inner despair and came to soothe them. The boys and captain have probably been here for quite a few hours by now, but it was odd that it felt like time had stilled since the revelation brought by a short paragraph.  
   
It was eerily silent for a while now.  
   
The occupants of the library had calmed down enough since their unfortunate discovery, and now some were looking at the cold floor beneath the soles of their boots, while others settled at using their eyes to burn holes onto the nearly scrunched up paper on one of the tables the library had to offer.  
   
None of them could still take in the fact that someone else had something, or someone rather, that they wanted for themselves.  
   
(F/n) (L/n).  
   
These people both hated and loved that name.  
   
One would think that in this horrible world, no one would have the time for romance. The boys once thought of that too, a certain gray eyed captain even scoffed at the idea and called it preposterous when Hanji pestered him about the thought a year ago.  
   
And yet for some reason, you came along and just managed to prove all those thoughts wrong.  
   
At first they were in denial.  
   
You were just some trainee who managed to catch their attention because you came from a place that was on their most hated list. Naturally, they hated you because of that, you and your group of friends that were oblivious to the horrors of the world and probably just joined the training squad for fun.  
   
But then you just had to be one of the most hardworking people they've met.  
   
You weren't good at first; heck you didn't even know where to slice in order to kill a titan and you messed up a ton of times too. But then you would always smile after training no matter how badly you've done and it wasn't that long until you became one of the bests in your batch of  
   
You were humble though, always placed your friends first before your own. Always smiled at them despite the times they acted ignorant to you. Were you just stupid, or were they the ones who were idiotic?  
   
Seriously, just what have you done to them?  
   
“… seriously… no… mmhm…”  
   
Some ears perked up when they heard a familiar voice outside the hallways accompanied by a set of footsteps. It was distant at the moment, but the more the footsteps came, the louder the clacking of boots against stone was heard.  
   
“What? Erian, shut up!”  
   
“Come on (F/n)!”  
   
(F/n)?  
   
Some of the boys made eye contact with each other. A few faces contorting to one of panic as they heard laughter on the hallways followed by a (e/c) eyed girl’s serious monotone.  
   
“No, I’m not joking Erian.”  
   
For a moment, the footsteps had stopped and so did the voices outside. There were some relieved sighs that were let out, but then everyone’s breaths where brought to an abrupt halt as a few raps outside the door of the library was heard.  
   
There was a moment of silence shortly after, before another set of knocks echoed through the room.  
   
“Maybe there’s no one there.” The occupants of the room heard a boy’s voice from outside, probably that beige haired boy who always stuck to you.  
   
“It’s locked though.” An all too familiar voice said.  
   
“I guess it’s off limits?” Another voice quipped.  
   
“But it was open just yesterday.” Someone protested and more knocking ensued.  
   
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
   
You had just gone back after a short involuntary walk around the base that your best friends had forced you to do.  
   
It happened a little after lunch and half an hour of asking around with not a single lead, Erian had finally had enough of pointless conversations and your distressed face so the girl demanded that unless you agree to take a walk with her, she might just go crazy by then.  
   
Of course you knew that the auburn haired girl was just bluffing, but you had to admit, it was your problem that you lost the letter and you just dragged your best friends into this. So you told them to hurry up and go but it seems they wanted you along because one moment you’re walking past walls of stone, and the next you’re stepping on partly dried grass.  
   
Hands restrained your wrists; the culprits of the act being other than Ysavelle and Devan. You were determined to stand your ground even as they tried to pull you away from your spot, and you were successful for the first few seconds until Erian decided to give you a hefty push.  
   
It was relaxing, to say the least, but of course after the casual stroll, you went back into your strenuous duty of looking for something that has been giving you extra training for your stamina.  
   
As it stands, you were currently in front of a polished wooden door that led to the library. Hanji suggested maybe you could look for a certain captain over there and ask him to help you with your search, seeing as the brunette squad leader saw the guy walking over there a little earlier.  
   
But then all your knocking was met with nothing but silence.  
   
And you could have left it then and there, but you were becoming a little too desperate at the moment and you needed to get that letter and send out a reply before the expedition in a couple days.  
   
“Can’t we just break it down?”  
   
Your thoughts were cut short at the sound of Devan’s impatient tone.  
   
You glanced to your side to meet his dark brown eyes and shrugged as you recalled his question. “I was planning to do so from the start.”  
   
You took a couple steps back, your friends backing away into a safe distance as you eyed the door like it was your prey. You then ran over the door and a small distance away, you brought your leg up to deliver a good kick.  
   
Although no kick came out from you when the door opened and in a state of panic, a ravenette hurriedly grabbed you by the back of your military jacket and successfully stopped you from knocking out a person who stood in place of the door you were going to tear down.  
   
“J-Jean?” Erian said as she registered the boy in front of your group.  
   
“Were you inside the room all along?” Ysavelle questioned, and it was met with an immediate nod that felt so out of character for the always confident boy with dual shades of hair.  
   
And was that fear you saw in his eyes?  
   
“Why did you just answer now?” Devan said with suspicion in his voice.  
   
Jean took a deep breath, and as he did so, he unintentionally opened the door a little wider enough for you to see a group of boys inside it, and the captain was there too. But everyone seemed tongue-tied at the moment.  
   
“Umm… We were just—“ The two-tone haired boy began, but you interrupted him when you spotted a disheveled paper on a nearby table.  
   
Relief washed over you as you pushed yourself past Jean and ran over to the table, your hands picked up the cream colored parchment and a minimal scowl presented itself on your face when you noticed the paper was not in the condition that you got it with this morning.  
   
Nevertheless you were happy you found it, now all you had to do was run back to Hanji’s office to ask for a paper and a writing instrument so you can give out a reply as soon as you had read it.  
   
“What happened to that?” Erian inquired when she looked over your shoulder. “(F/n), you didn't tell me your letter was sent via trash express.”  
   
You glared at the hazel eyed girl, though it was ineffective because you just couldn't bring yourself to get angry since the relief you felt was too overwhelming for such negativity.  
   
“Shut up Erian.” You muttered as you held the letter close to you. “This is very important to me.”  
   
At the sound of your last sentence, some people in the room were actually welcoming the idea of another breach against the walls. You have just unintentionally ripped their hearts out from their chests, stabbed it all over with your 3DMG blades, and returned it to them with a bright smile.  
   
And that description didn't even amount to quarter of the pain the boys felt.  
   
You straightened up the piece of paper with your two hands, handling the thing like it was made of the finest glass before folding it to a size no bigger than your palm’s and pocketing it with a content smile on your face, but that smile didn't last long enough as your lips formed a tight line.  
   
“It’s not nice to read someone else’s personal stuff you know.” You muttered.  
   
It wasn't that hard to see that the scrunches in your paper were made with human hands. You were a little annoyed, or maybe you were even teetering over to the edge of getting pissed off. Though, your reaction was more for the fact that you slaved yourself the whole day just for a strip of paper.  
   
“Go ahead and laugh.” You said through gritted teeth as you crossed your arms.  
   
Some colored orbs met yours, their hues mirroring a look of confusion as they stared at your (e/c) eyes, and then to the faces of your best friends who were looking at them with faces expectant of an explanation.  
   
“W-why would we laugh?” Armin said in a tone that was almost inaudible.  
   
“It’s because his letters are always sappy as fuck.” Erian said as she tried to suppress a chuckle that became muffled when Devan had slapped a hand over the bottom part of the auburn girl’s face. It was painful, but then it was preferable than your way of shutting her up.  
   
“Y-you guys know the sender?” A boy with teal eyes looked at you and for a moment you felt a little less angry at his dejected look.  
   
Though of course you had no idea what caused such an expression so you just waved it off into the back of your mind.  
   
“I don’t.” Ysavelle said in a cheery tone. Trust the ravenette to always try to lighten up the situation. “But Devan, Erian and obviously (F/n) does.”  
   
“Yes.” You nodded at Ysavelle. “I do know the guy personally, it’s only natural. Now would you guys mind answering the question?” You said as your foot tapped impatiently on the floor. “I would expect everyone else but captain Levi?” You said in mock astonishment.  
   
“Tch.”  
   
That was your only reply from the stoic man.  
   
“Look, I’m giving you first warning.” You said in a rather harsh tone. “If you just asked I might’ve let you read it anyway. But when you do this, I feel like you’re insulting me.”  
   
“We didn't mean it that way!” Bertholdt answered and you just gave him a nod.  
   
“I need to go now.” You said with a sigh. “At least it was you guys and not someone el—“  
   
“Do you like that guy (F/n)?” Eren muttered, emerald shades filled with some kind of determination as they kept you in place.  
   
You glanced over to your best friends who seemed to have gotten the gist of what was going on but because they were so nice, they didn't even bother to tell you what they thought so you brought your gaze back to the mop of brunette and then your sights hopped over to the other boys of the room who held almost the same sad expressions.  
   
“Like in an understatement.” You said in a confused tone. “Isn't it natural to love that kind of person?”  
   
“You love him?” Reiner muttered like you had just taken a brick and smashed it to his face.  
   
You gave a reluctant nod that was followed by a snort from the beige haired boy beside you. Erian was then laughing through the hand pasted on her face, and Ysavelle was just smiling on your other side.  
   
“(F/n), you’re cruel you know.” Connie said by the door and you furrowed your eyebrows.  
   
“Aren't you the cruel ones? You read something that wasn't even for you!” You defended yourself.  
   
“Sorry (F/n)!” Armin took a step towards you from his spot by a bookshelf. “We just got curious.”  
   
“I now know what they meant when curiosity killed the cat.” Jean sighed.  
   
“What does this have to do with a cat?” You asked.  
   
“(F/n), how dense can you get?” Devan snorted once again as the words left his mouth and even Ysavelle had started a small giggle.  
   
“I feel so pissed off right now.” Reiner muttered.  
   
“I could best that.” Levi said.  
   
“Guys, we should stop now.” A tall boy with olive green eyes tried to stop the onslaught of sentences when he took notice of your disoriented expression.  
   
“(F/n), what the hell does that guy have that we don’t?!” A teal eyed boy demanded.  
   
“He’s my dad.”  
   
“Yeah, well then tell this ‘dad’ of yours that he better lock u— wait… dad?“  
   
You warily eyed the group of boys before you and took in the confused expressions they had.  
   
And then something clicked in your mind.  
   
“Did you… did you guys think this was a letter from a lover or something?” You said as you brought a hand up to cover your face when a string of angelic laughter pried your lips open.  
   
By this time, Devan had taken his hand away from Erian who settled on clutching her stomach with tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. Ysavelle’s giggles had also escalated to full blown laughter and even Devan laughed a bit before channeling all his energy to let out one of his annoying smirks.  
   
“This is priceless!” Erian managed to say in her fit of laughter. “What do you say (F/n)?” The girl nudged you a bit before placing her head on your shoulder and trying to calm herself down by running a shaky hand through her auburn locks.  
   
“You guys are unbelievable.” You clutched your stomach and waved your hand. “I forgive you.” You paused for a bit to let out another chuckle. “This is the best laugh I've had in a while. Thanks.”  
   
Pretty soon, the boys of the 104th had let out a chuckle as well for jumping onto conclusions. Levi was stoic as always, though if you squinted really hard, you might have seen the ends of his mouth turn up in a subtle smile.  
   
After everyone else had calmed down, you gave out a smile, your anger from minutes ago now long forgotten as you took deep breaths to calm yourself down.  
   
“You know…” You began with a sweet smile that made some legs turn into mush. “If I didn't know any better, I might have assumed you guys were jealous or something. Pretty stupid, huh?”  
   
“Did you just find that out now?” Levi scoffed to which you just mentally rolled your eyes at.  
   
"Says the guy who mistook a familial letter for a lover's." You said.

The short captain just turned his gaze to the side by then, a very faint hue coloring his cheeks and you just dismissed the matter again with a wave of your hand. You weren't in the mood to turn such a great atmosphere into a bad one anyway.

"Really, thanks." You said after a while as you eyed each and every person in the room that stood before you. “I swear, if you guys find someone you like someday, she’s probably going to be a very lucky person.”  
   
The people in the room, minus you and your best friends, then looked at each other for a moment before all sights dropped back to meet your form.  
   
“Then (F/n)…” Eren began.

 

  
   
 **“Doesn't that make you the luckiest girl in the world?”**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✖ A/N: Sorry this isn't an update for the usual chapters! But... what did you guys think of the first special chapter in the story? I hope you liked it! I'm updating the main story soon! ;/////;)''


End file.
